Rose colored boy
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Al color rosa se le asocia con la inocencia, el amor, la ternura y la generosidad; es un color que influye sentimientos profundos y suaves a las demás personas. Es un color que aleja a la soledad, que nos llena de amabilidad, protección y energía. El rosa es todo aquello que representa lo bueno y positivo, entonces, ¿por qué Yuuri piensa que Yurio es de color rosa? / Yuyu.


**Chico color de rosa**

 **Notas del fanfic:**

Este fanfic fue escrito especialmente para Yuruuri Week 2017.

 **Prompt:** Autoestima- ansiedad

 **Disclamer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo, del anime Yuri! onice/ユーリ!on ICE.

 **Pareja:** Yuri Plisestky/ Yuuri Katsuki

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y** uuri conoció a Yurio sobre la pista de hielo, en alguna de las tantas competiciones a las que había asistido, era un joven ruso gruñón y bastante energético, un tanto arrogante de su propio talento en el patinaje artístico y durante mucho tiempo el japonés no pudo ver a Yuri más que como un "vándalo ruso" que le había gritado en un baño; "no hacen falta dos Yuris", recuerda que le dijo con una seriedad aplastante que le dejó sumamente impactado. Un niño de apenas quince años había ido a decirle eso, así, de la nada y él no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo impávido, sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de su persona.

Siempre creyó que detrás de ese "no hace falta dos Yuris" se escondía una amenaza y una forma más para bajonear aún más, su ya de por sí precaria confianza en sí mismo. Yuuri nunca entendió lo que realmente significaban esas palabras y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y aprender a tratar y entender a Yurio para que él por fin entendiera lo que se escondía detrás de cada palabra, gesto, enojo, acción... Yuuri nunca fue bueno leyendo a las personas, porque toda su vida se la había pasado evitando a la gente y aprender a leer a Yurio como un libro abierto fue la cosa más ridículamente difícil que aprendió a hacer en toda su vida.

Cuando Yuri viajó desde Rusia hasta Japón para "buscar a Viktor", Yuuri creyó que el rubio en serio había ido hasta allá para quitarle a su entrenador en un arranque de berrinche y capricho de puberto quinceañero, pero a veces las cosas no son tal y como creemos que son. De cierta manera, eso le ayudó mucho para conocerlo mejor, para descubrir que detrás de aquella apariencia arisca y ruda, había un chico que realmente quería esforzarse, que amaba con todo su corazón a su abuelito y que también, había alguien deseoso de poder alcanzarlo a él, quien se consideraba como un fracaso para el patinaje artístico.

Pero ahí estaba Yurio, siempre intentando llamar su atención, siempre queriendo que él posara sus ojos en aquella delgada figura que tenía más talento y potencial que él mismo. No lo entendía, de hecho, al principio nunca lo entendió, tuvo que pasar lo que pareció una eternidad para que por fin aprendiera a descifrar las señales, las cosas que en realidad se ocultaban detrás de Yuri Plisetsky. Nunca pudo imaginarse que detrás de aquella hostilidad, en realidad se escondía una profunda admiración y también _amor_ ; Yuuri aún recuerda como si fuera ayer el día que Yurio le dijo que le gustaba, antes había mencionando que sentía admiración por su persona y tenía un arduo deseo de alcanzarlo... pero decirle que estaba algo así como enamorado de él, fue algo que no pudo asimilar en aquel entonces.

"— _Me gustas, katsudon."_

Le había dicho así, sin más, sin vergüenza alguna y con toda la tranquilidad que creyó que sería imposible que Yuri Plisetsky pudiera tener, al principio pensó que era una broma y que el rubio terminaría diciendo algo como: " _sí, cómo no, ya quisieras_ ", pero mientras los segundos fueron corriendo y la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Yuri se hacía más y más evidente, Yuuri ya no supo que pensar. "¿Qué estaba mal con este niño?" era lo único que podía pensar y es que Yuri siempre tuvo a tantísima gente deseosa de recibir siquiera una sola mirada y él, justamente venía a poner sus afilados ojos verdes en él.

No tenía sentido, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que el chico guapo se enamorara de ese desastre de persona que él era?, había visto tantas películas cliché en donde el bueno se enamoraba de el malo, la guapa del feo, el popular de la marginada, la chica ruda del niño tierno... pero nunca del seguro de sí mismo en alguien quien necesitaba de su entrenador para poder dar lo mejor de sí en sus rutinas de patinaje. Ciertamente, no lo entendía, él siempre había sido muy dependiente de Viktor, porque el ruso mayor le contagiaba de su buena vibra y le daba esa fuerza que él no encontraba en sí mismo, a veces pensaba que su brillo sólo era el reflejo del brillo de Viktor... pero Yuri en cambio, brillaba por sí mismo, como estrella lejana e imponente en el oscuro firmamento que opaca a todas las demás, era un chico con talento natural y tenía una confianza en sí mismo que muchas veces llegaba a ser irritante.

Entonces, ¿por qué una persona así, se había fijado en él? ¿por qué Yurio constantemente se la pasaba diciéndole que algún día lo iba a alcanzar?

En aquel entonces no tenía sentido en lo absoluto, tal vez porque Yuuri no podía ver su propia belleza que ardía como fogata que alumbra y calienta a las demás personas a su alrededor. Fue por eso que calló y evadió el tema de que Yuri gustaba de él, el rubio tampoco insistió y el japonés ni siquiera pudo imaginar lo duro que fue para el joven patinador sentirse tan a la deriva con unos sentimientos que en ese entonces el ruso no comprendía, que lo confundían y de cierta forma, lo laceraban. Creía que Yuuri era inalcanzable para él, cuando el propio Yuuri sentía que estaba a años luz de poder alcanzar a Yurio.

No se trataba de un asunto de edad, ni mucho menos genero, más bien se trataba de la autoestima, el orgullo y la resignación. La autoestima de Yuuri estaba rozando con el núcleo de la tierra como para tomar en serio las palabras de alguien a quien consideraba superior y Yurio fue demasiado orgulloso para volver a admitir sus fuertes y dolorosos sentimientos. Ambos habían caído en la resignación de que estaban bien así, siendo sólo amigos y rivales en la pista de hielo.

Conforme los años fueron pasando y ambos Yuris seguían ignorando la confesión del rubio, los sentimientos de Yurio por Katsuki no desaparecieron, ni disminuyeron, sólo maduraron y se fortalecieron. En cambio, Yuuri apenas comenzaba a tener los primeros brotes de atracción por el muchacho de cabellos dorados, sus sentimientos por el de ojos verdes fueron mutando poco a poco, lento, como semilla que se planta con mucho cuidados para que termine germinando hasta la siguiente primavera. Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de cuál fue el momento exacto de que sus sentimientos cambiaron a algo más intenso y delicado como el enamoramiento, ¿y cómo no iba a enamorarse de Yurio? Si él fue testigo de como Yuri fue abriendo sus pétalos hasta convertirse en una bella rosa. Siempre tan lleno de energía, siempre con ese fervoroso deseo de querer superarse, siempre queriendo subirle la autoestima a Yuuri (muy a su peculiar manera). Fue el japonés quien de cerca y a veces de lejos, pudo verlo crecer y madurar, hasta el punto en el que le daba muchísima pena admitir que el niño que fue a gritarle aquel día al baño se había convertido en todo un hombre más maduro y relajado, aunque claro, de vez en cuando con sus feos arranques de furia y las rabietas dignas de un chiquillo de cinco años.

Para Yuuri, Yurio era como el color rosa —sí, una muy estúpida comparación que llegaría a molestar a Yuri si la decía en voz alta en su presencia—, y es que Yuri era tan llamativo como ese color, era como si un aura rosada estuviera cubriendo permanentemente al ruso. Sobre todo cuando estaba sobre la pista, dando lo mejor de sí mismo, como siempre; cuando le decía katsudon o bromeaba con él, incluso cuando sonreía con arrogancia, esa aura rosada parecía no desaparecer. Quizá se debía a que Yuuri lo veía así porque estaba enamorado y todo le parecía más colorido cuando estaba cerca de Yuri, pero lo cierto es que no se trataba de eso, más bien se trataba de la forma en cómo el japonés percibía a Yurio, con esa energía, con esa confianza, con esa despreocupación total que lo hacía parecer tan pleno y feliz.

Yurio era la definición perfecta de lo que algunos llaman como "personas color rosa", porque a simple vista parecía que llevaba una vida color de rosa, en donde todo parecía salirle bien, en donde no había miedos, complejos ni nada que pudiera lastimar esa perfecta aura luminosa que Yuri llevaba a todas partes. Sólo una vez el japonés lo había visto llorar y esa vez fue porque él iba a retirarse, de ahí en fuera... el rubio siempre había sido una persona sumamente feliz—repito, a su peculiar manera—, eran Yurio y Viktor los que constantemente lo animaban a superarse, a ser mejor patinador, él sentía que si Yurio era el color rosa, Viktor probablemente era el color rojo y él, el color gris, que opacaba y ensombrecía a todos los demás colores bellos.

Cada vez que entrenaba con Yurio y terminaba fallando algún salto, haciendo que se deprimiera, era Yuri quien con esa energía y determinación iba a gritarle un sin fin de cosas, ganándose un sermón que cada día era nuevo, era como si el ruso siempre estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para animarlo por la noche, para que al siguiente día pudiera hacerle ver que una falla la tenía cualquiera. Para Yuuri, sólo eran simples palabras al azar que seguramente el ruso le soltaba para que no se sintiera tan mal consigo mismo, pensaba que alguien como Yuri Plisetsky, que era excelente en todo, nunca podría comprender lo que significaba intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que doliera, hasta que el cansancio corporal no fuera suficiente.

Pero lo cierto es que Yuuri Katsuki se equivocó mucho en cuanto a Yurio.

Tuvo tantas y tantas ideas erradas acerca del ruso, que hoy día se sigue avergonzando por ellas. Pero es que nunca terminas de conocer a una persona realmente, cuando piensas que ya la conoces bien, que ya te sabes al derecho y al revés sus gestos, costumbres o extrañas manías, terminas por darte cuenta que todo lo habías pensado estaba mal y que en realidad sólo conoces la parte superficial, aún si llevas mucho tiempo conviviendo con esa persona; Yuuri fracasó al principio al creer que conocía a Yuri, no estaba viendo en el rubio nada más que sus mismas percepciones fundamentadas en el talento que tenía Yuri sobre la pista.

Recordaba mucho una vez que el ruso le había hablado con tanta serenidad y paciencia, luego de deprimirse por fallar en un salto que se suponía que ya tenía perfectamente dominado.

" _Hace unos cuantos años atrás._

 _Había pasado un año desde que Yuri le había arrebatado la medalla de oro, dejándolo a él en segundo lugar, había pasado un año desde que acepto seguir en la competencia y ser tutorado de Viktor y había pasado un año desde que Yuri le había confesado sus sentimientos. Pero era como si las cosas siguieran normales entre el ruso y el japonés, el tema del enamoramiento de Yuri nunca se tocaba, aunqu ehubo una vez en la que Viktor los puso en una situación muy incomoda, preguntándole a Yuuri si algún día podría aceptar los sentimientos de Yurio._

 _Katsuki se lo pensó largo y tendido, aún no tenía ni una pizca de atracción por el jovencito que le gritaba a Viktor que se callara una y otra vez; si lo pensaba bien, admiraba muchas cualidades que Yuri tenía y de las que él carecía... pero de ahí al amor, había un trecho muy grande de distancia entre ellos dos. Se decía a sí mismo que tal vez, ese día en el que pudiera corresponderle a Yuri jamás llegaría, desde que había llegado a Rusia para entrenar con Viktor, se vio en la necesidad de convivir con el rubio, al principio era incomodo siquiera compartir el mismo aire, pero de poco a poco, las cosas fueron mejorando gradualmente hasta que llegaron al punto sin retorno, en donde Yuuri ya no sabía si lo que sentía por el ruso era amistad, admiración o quizá un creciente enamoramiento._

 _Se deslizó por el hielo para tomar impulso y poder hacer un axel triple, llevaba un buen tiempo sin fallarlo pero el día de hoy, por más que se esforzaba en volver a intentarlo una y otra vez, nada más no le salía. Su cuerpo giró en el aire por escasos segundos y luego vino el frío golpe en su trasero; no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, se suponía que debería estar mejorando pero él sentía que era como los cangrejos, por cada nuevo avance retrocedía otros dos. Y para empeorar las cosas, al otro lado de la pista estaba entrenando Yurio, dando saltos y piruetas dignas de alguien tan talentoso, era como si al rubio no le costara ni un poco deslizarse sobre el hielo y clavar los saltos._

 _Se arrimó hasta la orilla de la pista a donde estaba Viktor, mirándolo con aquella expresión que Yuuri aún no sabía como interpretar, tal vez entre enojado, decepcionado o simplemente pensativo. Fuera cual fuera el caso, Viktor no iba a decirle jamás que era lo que realmente estaba pensado, sólo lo disfrazaría detrás de amplias sonrisas y consejos amables para que no se sintiera tan mal_

— _No estás concentrado_ — _Fue lo único que Nikiforov dijo una vez que el japonés se acercó a la orilla de la pista para tomar un poco de agua_ — _¡Ah! Tal vez necesitas descansar, ¿qué te parece ir en la noche a tomar vodka por ahí?_

 _Yuuri negó suavemente con la cabeza, no necesitaba descansar, necesitaba mejorar y era claro que Viktor no lo estaba motivando en ese sentido. A veces le resultaba un tanto frustrante, él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos acercándose a otras personas, pero le daba esa fea sensación de que Viktor era más inexperto que él en ese tema, en realidad, muy pocas veces actuaba como un entrenador normal y no como el amigo que intenta darle ánimos, y eso ya comenzaba a perjudicarle un poco._

 _Salió de la pista y se quitó los patines, últimamente se sentía tan cansado y bajoneado que las ganas de seguir inténtalo se le estaban yendo directamente por el drenaje. Suspiró con cansancio y dio un par de pasos antes de que Viktor volviera a insistir con lo mismo._

— _¡Vamos, Yuuri!_ — _Lo abrazó por los hombros, ignorando completamente la regla del espacio personal_ — _Deja de presionarte tanto, que con eso no vas a lograr nada._

— _No, Viktor. No quiero ir a beber, pero muchas gracias._

— _Pero a lo mejor te consigues una novia_ — _Le guiñó el ojo derecho de forma coqueta y siguió zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, en un intento por convencerlo_ — _¡Y eso te anima a patinar mejor!_

— _¡No quiero!_ — _Su fuerte grito atrajo la atención de Mila, Georgi y Yurio, quienes se habían mantenido ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo_ — _¡Quiero rendirme! ¡regresar a casa y comer katsudon!_

 _Viktor se quedó de piedra ante semejante ataque de ira del japonés, Yuuri era una persona muy tranquila y de cierto modo "pasiva", nunca le había gritado y de hecho, pensó que el castaño nunca sería capaz de levantar la voz más de lo necesario. Vio a su querido pupilo alejarse hasta los vestidores, dando retumbos y refunfuñando entre dientes, casi podría jurar que Yuiro se había metido en el cuerpo del japonés, pues durante todo ese rato, él no había gritado o discutido con Mila, mucho menos le había ido a hacer algún berrinche. Estaba tan tranquilo que Viktor comenzó a considerar que su idea de que hayan intercambiado cuerpos los Yuris, no era tan descabellada._

 _Por otro lado, Yuuri caminaba a paso más calmado... recién se estaba dando cuenta de que le había gritado a su entrenador en un momento de desesperación extrema y que de hecho, había hecho una rabieta propia del mismo Yurio. Se sentó en la fría banca de madera que estaba en medio de los vestidores y se tironeó de sus castaños y gruesos cabellos, se sentía estúpido y tan mal agradecido con la persona en toda Rusia que se preocupaba por él._

 _De la nada, comenzó a llorar, sus frías lágrimas caían por el blanco piso de azulejo y podía sentir el temblor de la impotencia apoderarse de su cuerpo; sin embargo, calló sus lloriqueos cuando escuchó unos tranquilos pasos acercándose a donde estaba él. Limpió sus lágrimas y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la seria e imperturbable expresión de Yurio, quien le miraba en silencio; sintió que esto ya lo había vivido alguna vez, fue como una especie de deja vú que se repetía de nuevo. Apretó los labios y bajo la mirada, listo para escuchar las hirientes palabras por parte de Yuri que... nunca llegaron. En su lugar, este tomó asiento a un lado de él y suspiró como si la vida se le estuviera yendo en eso._

— _Superamos la marca de Viktor el año pasado_ — _Murmuró el rubio, Yuuri seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso_ — _No entiendo por qué por algo tan bobo quieres rendirte._

 _De nueva cuenta, Yuuri no dijo nada, él no era tan bueno como Yuiro o Viktor, no tenía ese talento natural que ambos patinadores rusos tenían de sobra; pero él realmente quería intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ser igual de genial que su entrenador y Yuiro, pero todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse a Viktor como si él fuera el amuleto que le daba la suerte y la fuerza para seguir intentándolo una y otra vez._

— _Tienes el talento, ¿en serio quieres desperdiciarlo llorando?_ — _El rubio frunció su ceño, para él ya era muy natural tener este tipo de conversación con Yuuri_ — _Sit e rindes justo ahora, te vas a terminar arrepintiendo toda tu vida. No eres una causa perdida, de lo contrario el vejete de Viktor no estaría entrenándote._

 _«Quiero que dejes de insistir en que no soy una causa perdida, porque he pasado por mucho; estoy tan molesto, porque al final, para ti todo está bien», pensaba el japonés mientras Yurio seguía hablando, a decir verdad le parecía bastante extraño que el joven estuviera tan tranquilo, cuando en otra ocasión ya lo hubiera hasta pateado. Envidiaba mucho al joven ruso rubio, pero era porque en realidad él representaba todo lo que Yuuri quería ser y que nunca sería; pero sobre todo, le mosqueaba mucho que Yuri le hablara como si entendiera lo que significa darlo todo y al final sólo obtener pequeños e insignificantes resultados. Él no tenía la fuerza de voluntad que tenía Yurio para enfrentar los obstáculos, siempre había dependido de que Viktor lo estuviera viendo para estar motivado y al final eso le había perjudicado muchísimo, él no tenía un talento natural y por lo tanto tenía que esforzarse el doble... él no podía compararse con un niño ocho años menor que él y eso ciertamente lo deprimía bastante._

 _De la nada empezó a llorar de nuevo, se sentía tan cansado de que fuera Yurio quien intentara darle esa confianza perdida en sí mismo. Que él sólo soltara esas simples palabras por lastima, Yuuri definitivamente no necesitaba de la lastima de Yurio, él únicamente quería mejorar para poder estar a la altura de Viktor, sin necesitar que él estuviera presente para coger fuerzas, quería mejorar para poder mirar a Yurio como su igual. Quería mejorar para que Minami siguiera sintiéndose orgulloso de él y no sólo el patinador, también Minako-sensei, Yuko, sus padres... Mari, pero ya estaba llegando a ese punto de desesperación en el que lo único que le salía bien era llorar._

— _Oi, cerdo, no lo estoy diciendo para que llores_ — _Yuri le dio un suave empujón, pero Yuuri ni se inmutó a pesar de que sentía la verde mirada clavada en él, seguía llorando_ — _Rayos, no has cambiado nada..._

 _«Sólo déjame llorar un poco más... no voy a sonreír si no quiero», pensaba el japonés en silencio, todo lo que quería hacer era llorar, estaba cansado de sonreír y decir que seguiría dando su mejor esfuerzo para mejorar, quería que Yurio se fuera y él pudiera desahogar todas esa frustraciones que tenía acumuladas desde tantos años atrás. Yuri Plisetsky jamás entendería que Yuuri no podía ser como él, levantarse del frío piso congelado para seguir intentándolo aunque sus piernas estuvieran tan débiles por el esfuerzo. Él nunca frunciría el ceño y diría "aún no es suficiente" como lo haría Yurio, él no era tan valiente como para poder vencerse a sí mismo y a toda esa masa de inseguridades con las que cargaba como peso muerto._

— _Oye, Yurio_ — _Exclamó de pronto el japonés, harto de que el rubio hablara como si en verdad comprendiera lo que era esforzarse y no obtener nada a cambio_ — _No todos podemos ser como tú, desearía que todos fuéramos de color rosa también._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas, cerdo?_

 _Yurio frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien el concepto figurativo con el que Yuuri hablaba y realmente, la única verdad que era que el ruso no era rosa en ningún sentido._

— _Tú no tienes idea de lo que es esforzarse tanto, tú siempre has sido talentoso por naturaleza_ — _El japonés levantó su castaña mirada y miró con una mueca en los labios al rubio_ — _¿Cómo puedes decirme que no me rinda, si tú no conoces el sabor amargo de fallar todos los días a pesar de que se ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande?_

 _El ruso, se levantó de un salto de la banca de madera en donde había estado sentado, se sentía un poco subestimado y de cierta forma indignado. Yuuri le decía que él no sabía nada de él, pero el maldito cerdo sí que se tomaba las libertades de hablar de él como si realmente lo conociera, no veía más allá de las mascaras y las frágiles apariencias. Se sentía muy enojado con Yuuri, pero a pesar de eso, no grito, ni mucho menos le soltó alguna de sus clásicas patadas, simplemente suspiro con fastidio y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, este cerdo era tan cabeza dura como él mismo._

— _Te equivocas, no soy de color rosa_ — _Ladeo la cabeza y su dorado fleco pronto cayó sobre su rostro para taparle la mitad de este_ — _Yo también me he tenido que esforzar mucho, ¿recuerdas el día de las aguas termales? El que termino venciendo fuiste tú, a pesar de que yo también me esforcé muchísimo y en el Grand Prix JJ continuaba pateando mi trasero con facilidad, a pesar de que estaba en mi mejor forma._

 _Yuuri por fin levantó la llorosa mirada para encontrarse con el rostro sereno de Yurio, que no lo miraba juzgándolo, ni mucho menos con lastima, lo veía con algo más que no supo como explicar. Era como si aquella afilada mirada verde, le estuviera gritando que todo este tiempo, el único que comprendió como se sentía era él y nadie más; el japonés en ese momento se sintió tan estúpido por haber juzgado mal a Yurio, él tenía razón, también tuvo que esforzarse mucho y aún después de las caídas, seguía levantándose para mejorar y seguirlo intentando... Yuri Plisetsky le pareció en ese momento un chico admirable._

 _No temía fallar, no temía intentarlo más duramente la siguiente vez... él no lloraba, ni se escondía ante cualquier fallo, seguía firme, confiando en sí mismo. Todo este tiempo él se había cegado con una imagen errónea de Yurio y ahora recién se daba cuenta de que el ruso de apariencia arisca, también tuvo que esforzarse, también tropezó y también ha tenido que seguir adelante. Siempre lo vió como un chico arrogante que alardeaba de su propio talento, pero estaba muy equivocado porque si había alguien que siempre estuvo intentando sacarlo del hoyo, ese era Yuri, aún cuando él tuviera que preocuparse sólo por sí mismo, seguía intentando fuertemente que no se diera por vencido._

 _Yuri era de color rosa, no porque su vida fuera perfecta, sino porque dentro de esa dura coraza, escondía una tierna preocupación por la gente que consideraba como sus amigos. Porque había tenido la fuerza y la energía para hacer que él no renunciara al patinaje artístico, después de todo, aquella vez que miró la coreografía de Yurio en la final de Grand Prix... se inspiró para no querer dejar de patinar. Yuri Plisetsky, al que alguna vez llamó vándalo ruso, lo había inspirado una y otra vez a querer mejorar._

 _El día que le gritó en el baño fue una forma de decirle que se sentía decepcionado de verlo llorar porque a pesar de que lo hizo mal, se seguía levantando, aquel día en realidad Yurio sólo quería decirle que era mejor que eso y que quería verlo patinando con todo su potencial, pero Yuuri sólo se fijó en lo superficial dentro de las palabras. Y el día de la competencia de las aguas termales, fue por ver la forma tan perfecta en como Yurio patinaba su agape, que él se propuso a sí mismo mejorar, nunca se dio cuenta de que era por su constante apego a querer alcanzar a Yuri que él había mejorado._

 _Y Yurio siempre había querido ver lo mejor de él, porque lo consideraba como un rival digno. Realmente había sido muy estúpido al pensar que Yurio nunca tuvo que esforzarse._

— _Perdóname, Yurio_ — _Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su brazo y sorbió los mocos que amenazaban con escurrir de su nariz_ — _Tienes razón, llorando no voy a solucionar nada, si quiero superarte a ti y a Viktor, debo seguir tu ejemplo y no rendirme, ¿verdad?_

 _Está vez sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que a Yuri se le subieran los colores al rostro y es que sí, cuando Yuuri sonreía era como si el mundo se iluminara un poco más, por eso Yurio odiaba verlo llorar por sus estúpidos complejos que sólo estaban en su cabeza. Yuuri era un excelente patinador, era amable y fue él quien inspiró a Yurio para que tampoco quisiera rendirse nunca, si tan sólo se quitara esa capa de inseguridades, complejos y miedos, si tan solo dejara de aferrarse tanto a Viktor para poder patinar... se daría cuenta de que su brillo era propio, reluciente y cálido como el sol. Yuuri había nacido para hacer historia y Yurio lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _El rubio sólo bufo con molestia y giró los ojos hacía arriba, en un intento por esconder la enorme vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

— _Cerdo bobo._

 _Terminó por decir con media sonrisa en los labios, aquella vez, sin saberlo, sin ni siquiera sospecharlo ni un poco, Yuuri comenzó a ver la otra cara de Yurio, comenzó a entender realmente que se escondía detrás de esos gestos ariscos que sólo eran su muy extraña manera de decir "me importas" sin hablar."_

Sí, aquella vez fue la primera vez que Yuuri se dio cuenta del verdadero Yurio, un niño que continuamente se esforzaba para que él también pudiera reconocerlo como su igual. Nunca pudo darse cuenta —hasta hoy— que lo único que Yuri Plisetsky estaba pidiendo era que él estuviera muy atento a cada cosa que hacía sólo porque le admiraba demasiado. Y ahora se sentía tan agradecido con Yuri por mostrarle a su verdadero yo, por mostrarle que nunca había sido una causa perdida como él creía, por haberlo empujado y motivando en cada una de sus rutinas, por hacer que al final se sintiera satisfecho y no tuviera ningún arrepentimiento.

Viktor siempre decía que gracias a Yuuri, él y Yurio habían consigo "love and life", pero lo cierto es que Yuri también le había dado eso a al japonés, no sólo Yuri, incluso Viktor entraba dentro de ese reducido grupo de personas que lo habían apoyado e impulsado para seguir patinando. Y ahora podía decir que los sentimientos de Yurio lo habían alcanzado e inspirado a seguir adelante, y eran color , como Yuri, como todo lo que el rubio hacía; cálidos, tiernos y llenos de un cariño frágil, que se escondía detrás de esa expresión de dureza que Yurio siempre mostraba. En el fondo sabía que él y Yuri Plisetsky no eran tan diferentes, ambos eran torpes al intentar mostrar sus sentimientos, él solía alejarse de las personas para que no lo vieran como alguien débil y Yurio era arisco y malhumorado porque no quería que la gente también lo viera como un niñito débil; ambos eran tan diferentes y tan parecidos al mismo tiempo.

Yuri Plisetsky era el chico color de rosa de Yuuri, porque todo en el rubio representaba a ese color. El rosa es un color que influye en los sentimientos de las personas, siendo suaves y profundos e induciéndolos de esta forma a sentir cariño, amor y protección. Yurio era de color rosa porque amaba mucho su carrera, a sus amigos, a su abuelo, incluso porque también amaba a Yuuri aún después de todos estos años; porque se entregaba por completo a esos sentimientos, sin importar si era sobre la pista de hielo o para tratar de transmitírselos a alguien cercano a él.

Yuuri también esperaba que algún día pudiera hacerle llegar correctamente todos esos bellos sentimientos de agradecimiento, de vida y amor a Yurio para que éste continuara siendo color rosa, sin marchitarse, ni decolorarse ante las adversidades.

.

.

.

 _Algo muy random, inspirado en la canción que lleva el mismo nombre: Colored-rose boy de la banda Paramore, con motivo especial de la Yuruuri Week 2017._


End file.
